The use of auxiliary lighting devices positioned at the top of a vertical support for increased vehicle visibility is known, and such fixed length devices which extend above the vehicle are disclosed in S.E. McClintock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,359, "STOP AND TURN INDICATOR FOR AN AUTOMOBILE", and K. Brungardt et al, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 395,275, "HITCH MOUNTABLE BICYCLE CARRIER WITH TAIL LIGHTS", discloses an auxiliary lamp mounted on a bracket supported by a fixed length vertical support hitch.
Such prior art patents utilize a vertical post of a fixed length to elevate auxiliary lamps to a position for increased visibility of the lamp, and thereby, the vehicle. In the McClintock patent, a pair of tubular members are secured to the rear bumper of an automobile by means of a pair of bumper mounts. Lamps are mounted at the top of the tubular members, and are thereby held in a fixed position for enhanced vehicle visibility. In the Brungardt patent, a bicycle carrier is shown having a pair of tail lights mounted from a vertical post of a fixed length which is supported from a vehicle through a hitch.
While these prior art devices provide desired features, the present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems associated with the prior art.